


Yōsei

by joidianne4eva



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Sesshomaru as a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: Sesshōmaru’s brows knitted together as he stared at the shaking shrubs.He waited for longer than he deemed appropriate before reaching into the bushes.His fingers curled around flesh covered by cloth and his lip curled into a sneer when sharp teeth latched onto his wrist.Pulling his hand back he glowered at the tiny being glaring balefully at him.
Relationships: InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), InuYasha/Miroku (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still in Internet prison but I had this idea that wouldn't go away. What if Sesshomaru got the chance to raise baby InuYasha. Not sure about updates, will depend on Internet access.

Sesshōmaru had expected to lay claim to his father’s lands after defeating him in battle. He hadn’t expected to do so in these circumstances.

His father was dead, along with his mother, slain in protection of some unimportant mortal princess.

Sesshōmaru could understand his father’s actions as the woman had been his mistress but the thought of his mother following in his father’s wake left him confused and angry.

The anger didn’t still his feet when his father’s retainer informed him that there was a child, a young hanyō, who had been cast out by its mother’s kin.

It was why Sesshōmaru was standing in a forest on the outskirts of his land.

He’d tracked the hanyō by its scent but the trail stopped in front of a group of bushes.

Sesshōmaru’s brows knitted together as he stared at the shaking shrubs.

He waited for longer than he deemed appropriate before reaching into the bushes.

His fingers curled around flesh covered by cloth and his lip curled into a sneer when sharp teeth latched onto his wrist.

Pulling his hand back he glowered at the tiny being glaring balefully at him.

The hanyō bore a resemblance that Sesshōmaru couldn’t deny even if he wanted to.

There was a thought lingering in the back of his head to end the creature’s existence but instead, he released his grip on the little beast and turned away, heading back the way he’d come.

“You look like my Papa.”

The voice made Sesshōmaru pause but he didn’t turn around.

“That is because he was my father as well,” he responded.

The hanyō was silent but when Sesshōmaru started to walk he could hear footsteps following in his wake.

He was at the edge of the forest when fingers grabbed his.

He glared down at the hanyō and though its lower lip wobbled it glowered back up at him.

Strong was the thought that slipped across Sesshōmaru’s mind.

Strong and stubborn.

“You’re my brother,” the hanyō informed him as if Sesshōmaru was unaware.

“Are you a boy or a girl?”

That got Sesshōmaru an even angrier glower.

“I’m a boy,” the hanyō spat.

“And what’s your name?”

“InuYasha,” was the whispered reply. “Mama called me InuYasha but everyone else calls me hanyō.”

“This Sesshōmaru will address you as InuYasha,” Sesshōmaru informed him and the little fingers curled tighter around his.

“Should I call you Sesshōmaru or oniisan?” InuYasha inquired.

Sesshōmaru shrugged. “You may call me whatever you wish.”

“Yes, oniisan,” InuYasha responded and Sesshōmaru couldn’t help but think that the moment was one he would remember.

#

“I made one mistake and you’re sending me away with a monk!” InuYasha shouted glowering at his brother.

Sesshōmaru just steepled his fingers and stared at him. “You were bound to a tree for more years than you could count. Clearly, you need a retainer.”

“I can look after myself,” InuYasha huffed, flopping down into his chair. “I’m an adult.”

“Who was bound to a tree by a priestess when you should have been opening your own court as you promised,” his brother shot back and InuYasha didn’t miss the quick quirk of Sesshōmaru’s lips.

“Laugh it up,” he groused, crossing his arms. “How’s a monk going to help me anyway?”

“He’s a hanyō with immense spiritual power. If nothing else you can protect each other,” Sesshōmaru explained. “He wants to unite man and yōkai across the lands. I agreed to his petition with the condition that he would help you establish your court.”

“And keep me out of trouble?”

Sesshōmaru’s look could have stripped flesh from bone. “You are my only surviving relative…” he started with a snarl and InuYasha ducked his head because Sesshōmaru only lost his temper when he was being stupid.

“Sorry,” he whispered, waiting until the swell of his brother’s demonic presence subsided. “I know I was dumb and I’m sorry I worried you but I didn’t die,” he tried.

Sesshōmaru’s blank look said just how much he appreciated the attempt.

“What’s the monk’s name?”

“His name is Miroku; you’ll be meeting him later today.”

InuYasha yawned as he settled into his seat. “Hey, what’s his demon half supposed to be?”

“A yōsei, if rumours are to be believed. His family carries a curse that has manifested as a wind tunnel in his palm. The more he uses his powers the stronger the vortex becomes.”

“So I need to protect him?” InuYasha guessed.

“Or get rid of the curse,” Sesshōmaru offered and InuYasha nodded in understanding.

The room was silent for a while before InuYasha shifted again.

“Do you think I can do it? Start my own court?”

“You are my brother and our father’s son. There is little you cannot do.”

The words were firm and they settled over InuYasha like a mantle.

He wasn’t going to let Sesshōmaru down again even if he had to deal with some monk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet prison sentence continues.

The hanyō was a quiet being that followed Sesshōmaru everywhere he could.

The retainers claimed that he was a quick learner but they often had trouble keeping him awake during his lessons.

There had only been grumblings so far, so Sesshōmaru had decided to not intervene.

InuYasha would need to know proper protocol if he was to act as Sesshōmaru’s second but for now, the child was just that…a child.

Sesshōmaru was too busy with his own tasks to think of his brother until he woke to a weak scent and thundering heartbeat approaching his door.

Sesshōmaru didn’t move, he allowed his eyes to open just enough to watch the door be pushed open but he gave no other indication that he wasn’t still asleep.

InuYasha lingered in the doorway.

He didn’t step into the room but he didn’t leave either.

The child just stood there.

Sesshōmaru allowed this go on for a few moments before he sat up.

“Why are you here?” he inquired, honestly curious.

InuYasha shrugged, fingers coming up to curl at his lips. “Don’t want you to go away,” he whispered.

Sesshōmaru’s brows furrowed at the strange statement.

“And where do you believe I would go?”

“Mama went away at night. Don’t want you to go.”

Sesshōmaru closed his eyes for a moment.

He knew that he should send the boy back to his room and establish boundaries but he also remembered being InuYasha’s age and sleeping wrapped in his father’s fur and tail.

He could either have his brother as a foe or a confidant and had his mother still been alive, Sesshōmaru knew which choice he would make.

But InuYasha was the only family he had left.

InuYasha was pack and Sesshōmaru had never and would never harm his pack especially not when he was the alpha.

InuYasha didn’t move when Sesshōmaru rose from the bed.

The hanyō watched quietly as he shoved the massive structure to the side of the room.

It was only when Sesshōmaru shed his human visage that the boy started forward, freezing when he met Sesshōmaru’s eyes.

“Come,” Sesshōmaru ordered and the words had barely rumbled out of his chest when InuYasha was darting towards him.

The boy vanished beneath his fur but Sesshōmaru could feel him squirming about and when he popped back into view he’d managed to curl Sesshōmaru’s tail around him like a shawl.

He didn’t need to tell InuYasha to sleep but he watched the way the child clung to his tail until sleep loosened his grip.

The action had a sound, that Sesshōmaru hadn’t heard in years, rumbling from his chest.

No one would be foolish enough to ask but Sesshōmaru couldn’t lie to himself.

Having InuYasha close was pleasing.

Sesshōmaru wasn’t willing to examine why.

#

InuYasha considered the man Sesshōmaru’s retainer was yapping at from his perch on the windowsill.

The monk hadn’t noticed InuYasha’s presence and that gave him a moment to study the new hanyō, Miroku, if Sesshōmaru was to be believed.

The monk smiled a lot, that was InuYasha’s first impression and it made him suspicious.

From his knowledge, most mortals didn’t smile so much unless something was entertaining.

Kikyo hadn’t smiled as much not even when they were together.

The thought had InuYasha’s lips pulling into a sneer.

He didn’t need some monk to tell him what to do, no matter what Sesshōmaru said.

“And is this my fine companion?”

The words snapped InuYasha out of his thoughts and when he glanced down the monk was staring right at him.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes as he took in Miroku’s features.

There was nothing that marked him as a hanyō but the beads wrapped around his hand were clearly an indicator of his curse.

“What if I am?” InuYasha spat before he could think better of it.

Sesshōmaru’s old retainer squawked at his rudeness but Miroku just grinned, flashing pretty little canines in an expression that InuYasha was almost certain was intentional.

“I have heard tales of you, InuYasha,” Miroku beamed. “Rumour has it you spent some time bound for unknown transgressions.”

“Ain’t none of your business,” InuYasha growled, dropping from his perch.

Miroku took a step back to give him space but otherwise, he didn’t seem fazed.

“Unfortunately, if we’re travelling together, everything you do is my business. I need to know if there are enemies after you, especially enemies from my calling.”

“Like you could do anything if someone did come after you,” InuYasha scoffed.

Miroku’s smile was a vicious thing and when he slammed his staff against the ground a peal rang through the courtyard, followed by a blast of cold that froze InuYasha in place.

He could still see the retainer moving but he was slowed down to what would amount to a crawl.

Miroku didn’t seem at all affected by whatever spell he’d cast over them and InuYasha’s gritted his teeth as he tried to tear himself free.

Miroku grinned as he stepped closer. “There is little you know about me, InuYasha. Keep that in mind.”

The whisper had barely settled when the spell dissipated, sending the retainer sprawling.

InuYasha stared at Miroku and he couldn’t help his snort of amusement.

Maybe there was more to the monk after all.


End file.
